creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Crying Emily
Crying Emily is a young manipulative killer. She tricks people into thinking that she is a young lost girl, and her plan always works as she waits till 6:00 A.M. to kill her victims. If only Max never opened the door, his worst mistake ever made. Backstory Max and Lilian Incident Max and his daughter, Lilian, were hiking then suddenly, the saw a whoosh past the trees. Lilian asked Max what it was but Max said that they could be seeing things. They went home by riding a bike, but they saw it whoosh again. They shook their heads a couple of times. As they were at the door, they saw it whoosh four more times. They went inside panting as Lilian breathlessly asked Max “''What was that?” Max shook his head saying “''I’m not sure sweetie, but we’ll find out“. When Max got out noodles to cook in water, they heard a knock. Lilian went to get it. After she opened the door, she saw a young girl, crying, with her mouth stitched to a frown. “''Dad! Look who I found!” Lilian exclaimed. Max rushed to the living room. He was shocked by her. They let her in, and Max took her to the bathroom to try to remove her stitches. To his dismay, he couldn’t remove her stitches. He simply just cut them instead. Right before they went to the table. The young girl introduced herself to be “Emily”. Max cooked the noodles in the boiling water in a large pot. After 2 minutes, he put the noodles on plates with veggies. He gave them to Lilian and Emily. Lilian ate like a wolf. Emily on the other hand, pushed the plate away saying, “''I’m not hungry”. At 7:59 they went to bed, Lilian inviting Emily to her room. At 9:28, Max woke up, hearing a door slam. He went to see what was going, on and saw Emily near a door, despite not hearing the door open. He put her back to bed, not seeing her do a twisted smile. At 5:58 A.M, Max heard a scream. He rushed to the bedroom and saw his daughter‘s corpse on the floor. He looked up and saw Emily sewing dolls from his daughter‘s flesh. She saw him and looked at the alarm clock, grinning. Max looked at the clock as well and saw it was 6:00. Emily said, “''My full name is Crying Emily, Max''”. She stood up, turned her head at a 360-degree angle. She got down and started chasing him. Max ran as fast he could, but he was tripped by her. He got up and saw her. “''You’ll make a pretty dolly, fool,” Crying Emily said before stabbing him. After she stitched her mouth into a frown, she disappeared into the forest, never to be seen again. Origin As The Devil was creating his own creation, he didn’t like his creation, so he gave her a couple of weaknesses. After she was created, The Devil said “Now E-6, you are to be a dangerous weapon, but I will wipe out your memory”. She didn’t know who are what she was. She walked down the streets, seeing multiple house, almost too many. She continued walking. Along the way, she saw a couple of strangers. She went up to them. But to her dismay, they just turned out to be fake people. She went down a couple down more miles. Her feet were tired, so she sat down, and started writing random symbols. As soon she regained energy, she walked a whole lot more. She saw a house nearby, and went to it. She knocked on it. And knocked on it. She continued knocking for about a minute. She gave up and walked some more. She saw another house that seemed like someone was in there. She knocked on it’s door. When the door was open, she saw a police officer and two children. Both males. The police officer looked down, and saw her. She looked back at her. Shockingly enough, she let her in. Even though she didn’t know how to speak, nor use words properly, the officer asked her what her name was. That’s when she realized, she couldn’t speak. She taught her how to speak, despite not being that good of a teacher. She would normally teach her on her days off. Then, in a couple of days, she realized she doesn’t have a name..... yet. So, she suggested common names of girls and one name caught her attention. ''Emily, was the name she picked. Every time the police officer would try to take her to school, Satan would always teleport her back to the home, telling Emily that humanity is pointless and she should kill the police officer. But, Emily would always refuse to kill. NOTE: This story isn’t finished yet. Please excuse this note. I’m so sorry! I’ll try to finish this as soon as possible '' :) ~''EGirl240 Appearance Crying Emily has a red bow on her head. She wears a poofy pink dress with white accents. Her mouth is also stitched to frown on purpose, and she is a redhead, despite her hair looking orange. Her dress seems to have stitches on it as well. She has red, presuming it being blood, stains. Personality Crying Emily appears to be a shy, lost, young girl that is always miserable. But in reality, she loves killing, seeing others suffer, and turning her victims’ flesh into dolls. She also likes to spend time with her cat, Nora. She doesn’t really like smiling, but she smiles while killing. This kind of explains why her mouth is stitched up. Another possible reason her mouth is stitched could the she always likes hiding her feelings, but some hints could show her feelings, so a stitched up mouth isn’t going to help her hide her feelings. Powers and Weaknesses * 'Teleportation: '''She can teleport, but The Devil controls how many times she can teleport * '''Flexibility: '''Her body is very flexible. * '''Super Human Speed: '''She is very quick, but Satan would almost always keep her stamina low. * '''Sewing Skills: '''She is skilled enough to make dolls out of human flesh. * '''Hand-to-hand Combat: '''She can battle anyone, even people who are 3 times her age. Her main weapon is Magical Knife, a special kind of knife/ dagger that can transform into any weapon from a sledgehammer to a canon. She has one major weakness * '''Incredibly Sensitive: '''Hence her name, she can get depressed real easily. Under Satan’s control * '''Super Human Strength: '''She is 10 times stronger than she was before. * '''Immunity to Pain: '''She cannot feel pain, whatsoever. * '''Super Human Speed: '''She is 10 times faster with unlimited stamina. * '''Magic: '''She obtains certain magic powers that is used for evil means. * '''Teleportation: '''She can teleport anytime, anywhere. * '''Flexibility: '''Her body is very flexible. * '''Night Vision: '''She can see in the dark with ease. * '''The Ability to talk to Animals: '''She can speak to animals and command them to kill a certain target. * '''Hand-to-hand Combat: '''She can defeat anyone in battle easily. She has one major weakness that stays with her. * '''Incredibly Sensitive: '''UnlIke being depressed easily, she gets angry easily. In rare cases, Satan actually loses control of her. ''Note that these powers that Crying Emily obtain under Satan’s control happen on rare cases, so she doesn’t obtain these powers on common occasions. '' Facts * Her creator is EGirl240 * Her original design looked completely different, unfinished, and the only thing the original design has common to her current design is a stitched mouth into a frown. * It is possible that Max and his daughter, Lilian adopted her. * It is unknown who Lilian‘s mother is. * Crying Emily‘s original name was going to be “Madison”, but her creator changed it for an unknown reason. * She is 6 years of age. * She was born 6 and will always be 6. * Her birthday is on June 6, 2006. A possible resemblance to the Devil‘s number, ''666. * On a doodle that EGirl240 made, Eye appears to have a crush on Crying Emily. * Satan does sometimes control her. Whenever He does, she can be incredibly dangerous. Category:Fucking Run Category:OC Category:Child Creepypasta Category:Mischievous Category:Female Category:Manipulator Category:Humanoid Category:Supernatural Category:Serial Killer Category:Kid